infamousfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Quid pro Quo
Quid pro Quo – dziewiętnasta misja wątku głównego w inFamous: Second Son. Do jej zainicjowania wymagane jest zniszczenie moblilnego centrum dowodzenia DOZ w śródmieściu. Opis Delsin i Hank postanawiają przeprowadzić szturm na betonową wyspę DOZ, w celu przepędzenia Augustine oraz uwolnienia Fetch i Eugene'a. Przebieg Wstępne plany Delsin dzwoni do Hanka. *'Delsin': Hej, Hank... *'Hank': Słuchaj, mały, tak sobie myślałem... Kiedy ścigałeś mnie wtedy po tych dachach... *'Delsin': Tak, racja, przepraszam za to... *'Hank': Nie, ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć, że dobrze sobie radzisz z tymi dymnymi sztuczkami... *'Delsin': Tak, chciałbym, żebyś nauczył mnie jeszcze jednej. Słuchaj, uciekłeś z jej wieży... Powiedz: jak przedostałeś się przez elektryczne barykady? *'Hank': Na dachu jest transformator, który trzeba wyłączyć. Widzisz, problem w tym, że jest solidnie opancerzony a do tego pilnują go DOZ-owcy. *'Delsin': Ale gdybyśmy poszli tam razem... *'Hank': Ja specjalizuję się w uciekaniu z więzień, a nie wchodzeniu do nich. Augustine zalazła nam za skórę. Ma coś, na czym obu nam zależy. Musimy to zdobyć na swoich warunkach, a nie jej. Trzeba ją wykurzyć z tej wieży, tylko wtedy mamy szansę na zwycięstwo. *'Delsin': Jakiś pomysł? *'Hank': Pamiętasz tę dwójkę, która jechała ze mną w transporcie? *'Delsin': Fetch i Eugene... *'Hank': Chyba. Tak czy siak, dorwał ich DOZ... *'Delsin': Co?! *'Hank': To dlatego było takie zamieszanie. Złapała ich, żeby wykazać się po tym, jak jej uciekłem. Transportuje ich na tę wielką betonową platformę, którą DOZ zbudował między wyspami. W zależności od karmy Delsina, protagonista zechce bezzwłocznie uratować swoich przyjaciół, lub podejdzie do ich zniewolenia ze znacznym dystansem. *'Delsin': Dobra, do zobaczenia. 250px|thumb|Delsin rozmawia przez telefon na starcie misji. Rozmowa kończy się, a Delsin przydzwania do swojego brata. *'Delsin': Reggie... Eugene i Fetch... *'Reggie': Słyszałem, słyszałem. *'Delsin': Mamy z Hankiem plan: atakujemy wyspę, załatwiamy wszystkich DOZ-owców, a potem... *'Reggie': Delsin, tak sobie myślę... w ostatnim czasie zginęło bardzo dużo niewinnych ludzi... "normalnych ludzi"... *'Delsin': "Normalnych"? Rany, Reggie, chyba nie chcesz do tego wracać, co? *'Reggie': Nie wiem. Nie wiem, czy chcę znowu przykładać do tego rękę... żeby uratować kilku bioterrorystów. '' *'Delsin': ''Reggie... *'Reggie': Jestem gliną... Powinienem strzec porządku, a nie go burzyć. Po prostu zadzwoń do mnie, jak będzie po wszystkim. Wrócimy do Salmon Bay. Aha, Delsin... Uważaj na Hanka. Nie ufam mu. Rozmowa dobiega końca. Narada 250px|thumb|Reggie rozmawia z Delsinem na nabrzeżu. Mija kilka godzin i dochodzi do zachmurzenia. Na nabrzeżu przebywa Reggie, który przygląda się wyspie przez lornetkę. Chwilę później, na miejsce dociera Delsin. *'Delsin': Reggie? Co ty tu robisz? *'Reggie': Słuchaj, tam są przecież ludzie. Trzeba im pomóc. Nie bioterroryści czy przewodnicy... Ludzie. *'Delsin': Dzięki. Dziękuję za to, że tu jesteś. 250px|thumb|Reggie przybliża Delsinowi i Hankowi swój plan. Na miejsce przybywa również i Hank. *'Hank': Co tu robi ten gliniarz? *'Delsin': Spokojnie, on jest z nami, to mój brat, okej? Więc... jaka sytuacja? *'Reggie': Zrobiłem zwiad. Powinniśmy iść prosto do portu. Mniej DOZ-owców. Możecie tam zrobić... dym... *'Delsin': Dzięki. *'Reggie': Taki prezent, nie dziękuj. I ściągnąć ich uwagę. Wykorzystam to i zarekwiruję łódź. *'Hank': Czemu idziesz pierwszy? 250px|thumb|Hank, Delsin i Reggie przed betonową wyspą DOZ. Reggie podchodzi do Hanka. *'Reggie': Misiu, bo jestem gliną i mogę zarekwirować łódź... całkiem legalnie. Ty rąbniesz łódź... to ja cię przymknę. Mężczyźni patrzą na siebie wilkiem, wobec czego Delsin próbuje załagodzić sytuację. *'Delsin': Zrobi to... Tak... To widzimy się w środku... tak? *'Reggie': Tak, w środku... Uważajcie na siebie, dziewczyny. Reggie odchodzi z miejsca zdarzenia. Wejście Hank przytacza Delsinowi swój plan. *'Hank': Słuchaj, wparujemy na tę wyspę i zrobimy dym. Augustine na pewno zacznie nas ścigać. Chodź, wiem, jak po cichu się tam dostać. Hank rusza w stronę wielkiej czerwonej rury, zespolonej z betonową wyspą. Delsin dotrzymuje mu kroku. *'Delsin': Ty, co jest grane, przecież widziałem, jak Augustine cię zabiła wtedy w... *'Hank': Widziałeś, jak mnie zamykała. Duża różnica. *'Hank': Po co brałeś tego glinę, stary. Duży błąd. *'Delsin': Zabawne, to samo powiedział o tobie. Jeżeli Delsin będzie się ociągał, Hank zacznie go poganiać. *'Hank': Idziesz, czy nie? 250px|thumb|Hank i Delsin przed szybem. Mężczyźni docierają przed przewód. *'Hank': Jest. Dawaj, wskakujemy tutaj. Wyskoczymy gdzieś w środku. *'Delsin': Jesteś tego pewien? *'Hank': Widziałem różne rzeczy, jak siedziałem w tej wieży. Jeszcze jedno, mają tam tego drona. No wiesz, tego, z którego czerpiesz moc... *'Delsin': Skąd o tym wiesz? *'Hank': Fajnie by było skombinować sobie nową moc przed walką z Augustine. Chodź. 250px|thumb|Delsin i Hank na wyspie DOZ. Hank używa swych mocy, by wysadzić rurę, tworząc sobie i Delsinowi przejście. Przy użyciu dymnego doskoku, przewodnicy pokonują szyb wentylacyjny. Niszczenie podpór Delsin i Hank docierają na powierzchnię wyspy. *'Hank': Dobra, plan jest taki: najpierw zaczniemy niszczyć podpory. Jak strażnicy poczują wstrząsy, to się tu zlecą. Załatwimy ich, a potem na pewno pojawi się Augustine. Mamy mało czasu. Delsin i Hank podchodzą do najbliższej podpory. *'Delsin': Cholera, gruby ten beton... *'Hank': Jak będziemy ze sobą współpracować, to wszystko pójdzie gładko. *'Delsin': Spróbujmy. 250px|thumb|Delsin i Hank niszczą podporę. Wspólnymi siłami, przewodnicy niszczą podporę. *'Hank': A nie mówiłem? *'Delsin': Sorry, nie ufałem ci, stary. *'Hank': No, to lubię. Spostrzegłszy zamieszanie, ujawniają się żołnierze DOZ, którzy usiłują odciągnąć mężczyzn od kolejnego filara. W trakcie walki, Hank regularnie drwi z żołnierzy. *'Hank': To za Curdun Cay, frajerze. Z pierwotnymi się nie zadziera, głąbie. DOZ-owcy to gnoje. Zaraz dostaniesz nauczkę. Dopiero się rozkręcam. Mężczyźni neutralizują siły DOZ-owców i niszczą kolejną podporę. *'Delsin': Niesamowite, że je rozwalamy. *'Hank': Oszczędzaj siły na DOZ-owców. 250px|thumb|Delsin i Hank walczą z wieżą DOZ. Delsin i Hank napotykają coraz większy opór ze strony agentów Departamentu. Mężczyźni przebijają się na drugą stronę wyspy, gdzie na ich drodze staje ciężkozbrojna wieża DOZ. Mimo tego, Delsin i Hank docierają do trzeciej podpory, którą pomyślnie wysadzają. *'Delsin': Stary, razem jesteśmy niepokonani. *'Hank': Tylko razem możemy pokonać Augustine. Duet w końcu niszczy ostatnią betonową kolumnę. *'Hank': Gotowy na zdobycie nowej mocy? *'Delsin': Słuchaj, jak ty... *'Hank': Chodź. Będzie tu lada chwila. 250px|thumb|Hank odkrywa szyb wentylacyjny spod gruzów. Hank podchodzi do szybu wentylacyjnego zasypanego gruzami, których pozbywa się przy użyciu swych mocy. Hank wykonuje z niego wyskok. Jeżeli Delsin będzie zwlekać, Hank zacznie go ponaglać. *'Hank': Dawaj, nie ma czasu. Chodź. Chyba nie chcesz tam stać, kiedy ona się zjawi. Załatwią nas, jak tu zostaniemy. Delsin wykonuje wyskok z tego samego szybu wentylacyjnego i przedostaje się na górny poziom wyspy. *'Hank': Szybko, zobaczymy, jaką moc dostaniesz. Jeżeli Delsin znowu będzie się ociągać, Hank zacznie go poganiać. *'Hank': Chodź, tu jest przekaźnik, o którym mówiłem. Dawaj młody, nie ugryzie cię! Mistyfikacja 250px|thumb|Delsin i Hank przed atrapą przekaźnika rdzeniowego. Mężczyźni podchodzą do przekaźnika. Delsin jednak waha się przed jego zniszczeniem. *'Hank': Co, nagle przestałeś mi ufać? *'Delsin': Nie wiem, stary, coś jest nie tak... chyba zadzwonię do Reggiego. Nagle, Delsin zostaje otoczony przez lewitujące betonowe odłamki, które zespalają się na jego dłoniach. *'Delsin': Hank...? 250px|thumb|Delsin staje się ofiarą układu Augustine i Hanka. Uwięziwszy Delsina, Augustine ujawnia się i przylatuje na betonowej platformie. *'Augustine': Henry, spisałeś się. *'Hank': Zrobiłem, co chciałaś, teraz ty. Augustine odmeldowuje Hanka. *'Delsin': Sukinsynu, zaufałem ci! *'Augustine': Nigdy nie wierz skazańcowi. Znaleźliśmy twój rozmiar. Ale tak tylko dla pewności... Augustine pokrywa nogi Delsina betonem, tym samym unieruchamiając go. *'Delsin': O laleczko, jak mój brat się o tym dowie, to zrobi ci... *'Augustine': No co mi zrobi? 250px|thumb|Reggie przed wystrzeleniem rakiety. Z dalszego segmentu wyspy, wyłania się sylwetka Reggie'go, uzbrojonego w wyrzutnię rakiet. Mężczyzna wystrzeliwuje pocisk, który odgania Augustine i rozkrusza betonową skorupę na nogach swojego młodszego brata. *'Delsin': Ja pier... Mogłeś mnie zabić! *'Reggie': Jesteśmy kwita za tę akcję z aniołami. Dalej, wstawaj. Chodź tu, zdejmę ci te obrączki. Delsin podnosi się z ziemi. Bezbronny 250px|thumb|Bezbronny Delsin ukrywa się za betonową barierą. Protagonista chowa się przed nadchodzącymi DOZ-owcami. *'Reggie': Tędy, osłaniam cię! Reggie neutralizuje żołnierzy, wysadzając tutejsze skrzynie z amunicją. *'Delsin': Reggie, ona wciąż żyje. Wróci tu, a ja nie mogę użyć żadnej mocy przez ten cholerny beton. *'Reggie': Co się, do cholery, stało? *'Delsin': To pułapka, stary. Hank nas zwabił, żeby Augustine mogła nas zabić. *'Reggie': Wiedziałem. Mówiłem ci. *'Delsin': Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobił. *'Reggie': To bandyta, rozumiesz? Bandyci tak robią. Widzisz, właśnie potwierdza się stara prawda, że czasem warto posłuchać starszego brata. Jeśli Delsin będzie zwlekać z ucieczką, Reggie zacznie go pośpieszać. *'Reggie': Ruchy, Delsin! *'Delsin': Robię, co mogę! *'Reggie': Pośpiesz się. Ona zaraz tu będzie. 250px|thumb|Delsin ucieka przed ostrzałem z wieżyczki. Delsin przechodzi po kładce i natrafia na wieżyczkę. *'Delsin': Rany, macie jakąś obsesję na punkcie tych wieżyczek? Mimo ostrzału, przewodnikowi udaje się przejść na drugą stronę w jednym kawałku. W kolejnym segmencie poziomu, protagonista natrafia na kolejne działko. *'Delsin': Pośpiesz się, inaczej Augustine mnie załatwi. Delsin wykorzystuje jednak pobliskie bariery, aby uchronić się przed śmiercionośnym ostrzałem. Protagonista dociera na teren dużej areny, na końcu której znajduje się Reggie. *'Reggie': Dobra, dawaj tutaj. *'Delsin': Próbuję! 250px|thumb|Reggie ratuje Delsina przed oddziałem DOZ. Delsin usiłuje podejść do brata, jednak zostaje uwięziony w betonowej skorupie jednego z tutejszych DOZ-owców. Unieruchomiony protagonista jest całkowicie bezbronny. *'Delsin': Co jest?! Reggie w porę wystrzeliwuje swoją ostatnią rakietę w stronę nieprzyjaciół, w efekcie neutralizując betonową warstwę na nogach Delsina. *'Reggie': Mam go! 250px|thumb|Reggie rozbija betonowe kajdany Delsina. Uwolniwszy się ze skorupy, Delsin wchodzi po betonowej kładce, na wyższą platformę, gdzie czeka na niego Reggie. *'Reggie': Sorry, nie mam już pocisków. Dawaj, zrobimy to po bożemu. *'Delsin': Że jak? *'Reggie': Połóż tu ręce. Zgodnie z poleceniem, Delsin kładzie ręce na tutejszym pudle. *'Reggie': Nie ruszaj się... Reggie rozkrusza betonowe kajdany Delsina, uderzając w nie wyrzutnią rakiet. *'Reggie': I po bólu. 250px|thumb|Delsin i Reggie stoją przed więźniami. Reggie odkłada broń i zwraca się w stronę zniewolonych przewodników. Upadek Fetch i Eugene są uwięzieni w zastygłych w powietrzu betonowych kajdanach. Ponadto, otaczają ich trzy betonowe powłoki. *'Reggie': Wiedziałem, że nie można mu ufać. *'Delsin': Okej, okej, miałeś rację. Gdybym cię posłuchał, nie byłoby nas tutaj. *'Reggie': Skoro już tu jesteśmy, powinniśmy uratować tę... dwójkę. 250px|thumb|Reggie i Delsin usiłują uwolnić Fetch i Eugene'a. Reggie zaczyna strzelać w betonowe kajdany Eugene'a i Fetch. *'Eugene': Jak nas stąd wydostaniesz? *'Delsin': Muszę was zastrzelić. *'Fetch': Na coś takiego mógłby wpaść tylko gliniarz. *'Reggie': W sumie to zaczynam się czuć jak stróż prawa. *'Eugene': Dlaczego "zestrzelić"? Nie ma... innych opcji? *'Delsin': Będziemy ostrożni. *'Fetch': Dajesz, Dymek! *'Eugene': Tylko ostrożnie! 250px|thumb|Augustine przed zawaleniem segmentu wyspy DOZ. Bracia Rowe znacznie uszkadzają kajdany przewodników. Zwraca to jednak uwagę Augustine, która z oddali wywołuje wstrząsy wyspy. *'Fetch': O cholera! *'Eugene': Uwaga! Betonowe powłoki zespalają się ze sobą. *'Augustine': Przestań! Augustine nakłada na nogi Reggie'go betonową skorupę. *'Delsin': Odwal się od mojego brata, cholero! 250px|thumb|Segment wyspy DOZ zostaje zawalony. Reggie spostrzega, iż powłoka z zamkniętymi więźniami spada na platformę. *'Reggie': O mój Boże! *'Delsin': Reggie! Betonowa powłoka rozbija platformę. Delsin chwyta się krawędzi jedną ręką, utrzymując Reggie'go w drugiej. Bracia Rowe zwisają kilkadziesiąt metrów nad taflą Puget Sound. *'Reggie': Cholera... *'Delsin': Reggie, trzymaj się! 250px|thumb|Reggie spogląda na betonową skorupę. Reggie spostrzega, iż betonowa skorupa na nogach zaczyna coraz intensywniej pokrywać jego ciało. *'Reggie': Niech to. Reggie zwraca głowę w stronę swojego brata. *'Reggie': Delsin... Delsin. Patrz na mnie... musisz puścić. *'Delsin': Nie, zaraz cię wyciągnę. Dam radę, dam radę. *'Reggie': Ten beton zaraz przejdzie na ciebie. Stary, jestem z ciebie taki dumny. Zawsze byłem. *'Delsin': Nie, Reggie, nie. *'Reggie': Kocham cię, bracie. 250px|thumb|Reggie, tuż przed upadkiem. Reggie puszcza rękę swojego młodszego brata i spada do wody. *'Delsin': Nie!!! Delsin z bólem patrzy na upadek Reggie'go. Po paru sekundach protagonista sięga krawędzi drugą ręką, aby wspiąć się na powierzchnię. Zrozpaczony stratą, Delsin z gniewem spogląda na stojącą w oddali Augustine. Stanąwszy na własne nogi, rozgoryczony protagonista szybko doprowadza się porządku i pełen furii zaczyna krzyczeć. Pojedynek 250px|thumb|Delsin walczy z Augustine na wyspie DOZ. Między Delsinem, a Augustine wywiązuje się walka. Kobieta wykorzystuje moc betonu, aby unosić się na niewielkiej platformie. Ponadto, jest ona otoczona licznymi betonowymi odłamkami, które absorbują moc ataków Delsina. Osłona nie jest jednak niezniszczalna i przyjąwszy na siebie kilka mocniejszych ciosów, w końcu zanika. Dzięki temu, protagonista pomyślnie zrzuca Augustine na ziemię. Delsin wykorzystuje ten moment, na wyprowadzenie potężnego kopnięcia, które uzupełnia ponad jedną trzecią wskaźnika serii karmicznej. Przy ataku, protagonista wykrzykuje w losowej kolejności poniższe zarzuty, obelgi i prowokacje względem swej rywalki. 250px|thumb|Delsin kopie osłabioną Augustine. *'Delsin': Torturowałaś moich braci! Giń! Bestia! Nic ci nie zrobił! Zabiłaś go! Zginiesz! Czemu?! Protagonista jeszcze dwukrotnie osłabia Augustine i kopie ją jeszcze dwa razy. W efekcie, Delsin w końcu zapełnia swój wskaźnik serii karmicznej i wyprowadza zrzut z orbity. 250px|thumb|Augustine ucieka z ringu na wyspie DOZ. Atak zadaje Augustine znaczne obrażenia, w obliczu których ucieka z areny. *'Delsin': Pokaż się cholerna babo! Na arenę wkracza oddział DOZ-owców, który Delsin po krótkich zmaganiach neutralizuje. Wraz z oczyszczeniem areny, powraca Augustine, z kilkoma swoimi ludźmi. Kobieta tym razem dynamiczniej przemieszcza się po arenie i niszczy tutejsze źródła dymu. Na szczęście, poprzez ich neutralizację, Augustine odsłania panele TV, z których Delsin może wessać moc wideo. Podobnie jak poprzednio, Delsin uzupełnia swój wskaźnik serii trzykrotnie osłabiając i kopiąc Augustine. Zapełniwszy wskaźnik serii, Delsin wykonuje potężny atak infernalnego roju, który kończy walkę. Zatopienie 250px|thumb|Wyspa DOZ zostaje zatopiona. Akcja przechodzi na audycję USTV, nadawaną z helikoptera. Ze zdjęć jednoznacznie wynika, iż w wyniku zniszczenia podpór i wyprowadzenia bomby karmy Delsina, wyspa DOZ została zatopiona. *'Kurt Wyatt': Tu Kurt Wyatt, na żywo z miejsca potyczki między dużym, ogromnym oddziałem DOZ i garstką bioterrorystów. Widzimy jak ostatnie fragmenty budowli wzniesionej przez DOZ toną w lodowych odmętach Puget Sound. Świadkowie mówią, że jedyną ocalałą jest szefowa DOZ, Brooke Augustine. Ostatni raz widziano ją jak zmierzała w kierunku betonowej wieży, która służyła za kwaterę główną od czasu przybycia sił DOZ. Jak na razie nie udało nam się skontaktować z panią Augustine. Spływają do nas doniesienia o demonstracjach poparcia dla DOZ organizowanych przez mieszkańców miasta, którzy domagają się zakończenia rozruchów spowodowanych przez bioterrorystów. Seattle, na żywo ze śmigłowca USTV, Kurt Wyatt. Audycja USTV dobiega końca. Konkluzja Betonowa wyspa DOZ została zniszczona, a w wyniku spisku Hanka i Augustine, Reggie został zabity. Ciekawostki *Hank pochwali Delsina za biegłość w korzystaniu z mocy dymnych, nawet jeżeli w trakcie pościgu z poprzedniej misji w ogóle z nich nie korzystał. *Istnieje możliwość przedostania się na górny poziom wyspy (a nawet areny), bez wykorzystania szybu wentylacyjnego. Nie doprowadzi to jednak do żadnych zmian w fabule lub wywołania określonych przerywników filmowych, bowiem gra wymaga wykonywania poszczególnych celów misji krok po kroku. *Choć Reggie odkłada wyrzutnię rakiet na pobliskie pudło, znika ona wraz z zakończeniem przerywnika filmowego. *Reggie będzie dumny z Delsina bez względu na jego karmę. W przypadku karmicznie negatywnego protagonisty, wydaje się być to wręcz irracjonalne. Zły Delsin bowiem dopuścił się kilku działań, które Reggie potępił, jak chociażby wymordowanie policjantów w misji W pogoni za światłem (z uwzględnieniem faktu, iż Reggie sam jest funkcjonariuszem policji). *Podczas walki z Augustine i na początku następnej misji, Delsin ma unikalną animację stania w miejscu, która odznacza się agresywnym zaciskaniem pięści i zaciśniętymi zębami. *Za każde kopnięcie Augustine, Delsin będzie otrzymywał wyjątkową premię, zależną od jego karmy. Jeżeli jego karma znajduje się na szali bohaterstwa, otrzyma on premię o nazwie Zranienie tyrana. W przypadku zdeprawowanej postaci natomiast, gra nagrodzi go premią Zranienie autorytetu. *250px|thumb|Delsin wykonuje zrzut z orbity.Delsin ma w zwyczaju uśmiechać się przed wykonaniem zrzutu z orbity. Zadbano jednak o to, by jego mimika była bardziej wiarygodna w obliczu tragicznych wydarzeń, do których dochodzi właśnie w tej misji. Wykonując zrzut z orbity podczas walki z Augustine, wyraz twarzy protagonisty przemienia się ze zbolałego w rozwścieczony. **Ponadto, podczas walki ze zwykłymi DOZ-owcami na arenie, wszystkie ataki Delsina będą śmiertelne, nawet jeżeli jego karma jest na poziomie prawdziwego bohatera. Kategoria:Misje w inFamous: Second Son Kategoria:Misje fabularne